Existing similar modifiers of the type disclosed herein give suitable propellant ballistic modification, but in general the existing modifiers are chemically unstable and hydrolyze during propellant processing and storage to create serious problems. The monobasic cupric salicylate and lead beta-resorcylate modifiers system currently used in the DRAGON side thruster and canister motors is an example of such an unstable system. The excess lead beta-resorcylate hydrolyzes to give beta-resorcylic acid as a product. The acid subsequently concentrates on the propellant surface and causes propellant ignition failures at low temperatures. As a result of this inadequate modifier, propellants with the inadequate modifier must be rejected. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide ballistic modifiers that are stable and do not cause adverse side effects when incorporated into propellant compositions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel process of synthesizing ballistic modifiers according to this invention.
A further object of this invention is to provide ballistic modifiers that can be used in solvent, solventless and casting powder type processes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide ballistic modifiers that are especially adapted for use with double base propellants.
A still further object of this invention is to provide ballistic modifiers in propellant compositions to produce mesa and/or plateau burning rate characteristics.